Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an array substrate, a driving method, a manufacturing method thereof and a corresponding display apparatus.
An existing touch display apparatus may be divided into in cell type and on cell type, wherein in an in cell type touch display apparatus, generally, electrodes in a display panel are reused as touch transmitting electrodes for touch control. Whereby, not only overall cell gap of the display apparatus can be reduced, but also a process dedicated for manufacturing the touch transmitting electrodes can be omitted, thus the in cell type touch display apparatus gradually becomes predominant.
In an existing predominant in cell type touch display apparatus, generally, common electrodes in a display panel are reused as touch transmitting (Tx) electrodes. However, in order to improve touch response speed, touch transmitting electrode lines for providing touch transmitting signals to the touch transmitting electrodes are generally formed from metal material, and the common electrodes are generally formed from transparent material having relative poor conductivity such as ITO, thus two manufacturing processes are needed to respectively form the common electrodes and the touch transmitting electrode lines, thereby increasing manufacturing difficulty.